


叛逆是英雄喵的特权

by CirraDarling



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirraDarling/pseuds/CirraDarling
Summary: 文/帝国名花CP：罗奥和@大军阀救护车 太太开的脑洞！全员配合罗喵喵化！会带帝国群喵玩～和同盟喵！大概是系列和片段，懒得取标题就编号数字好了！如果某篇带其他西皮我会标明的！大概会有莱吉莱，先杨之类的……【】没养过喵，常识错误敬请告知，谢谢～傻白甜才是正义～(￣▽￣～)~
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Paul von Oberstein
Kudos: 1





	叛逆是英雄喵的特权

01

诸君情人节快乐(✪▽✪)我还是写贺文了！ 

这一章带了莱吉莱，可以忽略的预告版的先杨(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～

罗严塔尔喵，简称罗喵，三个月大，被要搬家的主人遗弃在银河帝国小区边上。

他未来将是一只通体黑色油光发亮的猫，但现在白色胎毛还没有褪尽，显得皱巴巴的，很丑。一天没有进食的他有气无力地眨着一双异于常喵的眼睛，左蓝右黑，像两颗宝石。

刚下了一场雪，罗喵实在是饿坏了，他舔了舔面前白色的雪，感觉好了些，但还是很饿，他必须要进食，吃什么都好，不然会死的，他不想那么早死，至少也要变成一只真正的黑猫才行。求生的本能让他一步一个脚印地离开了几个破纸箱搭出来的避难所。

远处葡萄藤架上的雪哗啦一下就倒了，罗喵看到葡萄藤架下一抹浅褐色一窜而过，接着雪地上就出现的脚印，脚印尽头是一只脏兮兮看不出花色的野猫，只能看出褐色，白色的不知道是不是雪，灰色的也不知道是不是污泥。总之那只野猫抖了抖身上的毛，警惕地望着罗喵的方向。

罗喵发自本能地喵呜了一声。

“什么呀，不过是一只小家猫。”那只猫嘟囔了一句，剑拔弩张的防御姿势也随之卸下，一下子就消失在篱笆尽头了。

“我是一只黑猫！”罗喵辩白道，“而且也不是家猫了！”

我现在也是一只野猫。罗喵想到这有一点点不开心，他是出生第一个月的时候被前任主人买下，第三个月就被抛弃了。不过也挺好的，多自由啊。想着想着罗喵在雪地里打了个滚。

我好饿。

好饿。

饿。

“抱歉，我看不到，看不清你的颜色。”在罗喵还在打滚的时候，那只猫又出现了，他这回带着看起来就很不好吃的食物出现了。

如果是平常挑食的罗喵一定看都不看一眼。

但如今罗喵很饿，他不由自主爬向了那只野猫的位置。在他要凑过去吃的时候，那只猫敏捷地闪开了。

“要吃自己去拿。”那只猫冷酷地说。

罗喵的骄傲让他不允许向别人示弱，他转身就走。后面那只野猫提醒了他：“在相反的方向，那儿有食物。”

“才不听你的呢！”虽然这么说三分钟后，罗喵灰溜溜地跑了回来。

等罗喵叼着食物回来的时候那只猫好像不见了。只是看起来，他在吃东西，看上去是完全陷在了雪地里，和雪融为一体了。

罗喵悄悄地接近他，但是没出半米就被对方发现了。

“我不习惯有东西靠我那么近，你离我远点。”那只野猫下了逐客令，但罗喵没有后退，就地吃起了刚刚获取的并不好吃的食物。

不想跟他吵，我先吃饭。有力气了再跟他吵。

有力气后的罗喵跟了这只野猫一路，好几次要跟丢了对方似乎是恰巧放慢了速度，罗喵再努力一下就跟上他了。

“你叫什么名字？”在一棵很小的金边杨木下，罗喵忽然问。

“……”野猫顿住，回忆了很久才说，“可能，是叫奥贝斯坦。”是的，以下简称奥喵。

“哦，我叫罗严塔尔。”罗喵没有注意到奥喵的反常，他觉得他刚刚吃下去的东西消耗得差不多了。

他又饿了。

他消极怠工，慢吞吞地爬过去，但奥喵没打算理他，往前跑了。

不得已又得跟上，罗喵边跑边问：“你就不能慢一点吗？”

“慢了就赶不上了。”奥喵没有放慢速度，而是在拐个角的地方加快了奔跑的速度。

这下罗喵是真的跟不上了，等他很辛苦才到了奥喵停下的位置，发现那边多了好多他不认识的猫们。

“这不是奥贝斯坦吗？今天来得比平时晚哦。”目的地，一家人类饭店在同盟小区和银河帝国小区之间，奥喵知道说话的猫是谁，是从这边搬到对面去的先寇布。是从小就欺负他的那种非常恶劣的猫，但是仔细想想，也没做什么特别过分的事。

奥喵打不过，只能忍着了。

在罗喵看来，奥喵根本懒得理那只灰猫的挑衅，所以他也昂着头，不打算理灰猫。

但是先喵先说话了：“……你后面居然还跟着一只小奶猫，这回是充当了保护者了吗？”

所有猫的视线都落到奥喵身后，那只看起来很小的猫，小小的，毛都还没完全长齐。

“我是黑猫！”罗喵大声叫嚷着，亮出还没长好的爪子在先喵眼中不过是小孩子的示威。

“也是被抛弃的猫吗？”先喵旁边有一只橘子颜色的猫，是波布兰，叫他波喵吧，“哎呀真是可怜啊。”

“是我自己逃出来的！”罗喵弓起身子，喉咙里发出呼噜的声音。

现在这个时候，帝国小区的猫还来得不多，奥喵不打算惹麻烦，打群架也不是这个时候。比起这个，还是待会那个漂亮小姐姐的粮食来得更加重要。所以奥喵凑过去撸了一把还在炸毛中的罗喵。罗喵就软下腰，蹭了蹭奥喵的爪子。

“真的是小奶猫呀。”先喵忍不住笑了出来，“真的不是黑白色的猫吗？”

罗喵还想争辩，但是被不想惹麻烦的奥喵叼着后颈往一边走去了。罗喵拼命挣扎，但是和成年的猫比起来，他的挣扎可谓是微乎其微。

这时候来了几只帝国喵。

“虽然我也不喜欢奥贝斯坦，但是不准你们同盟的这么欺负他！还有那只小奶猫也是我们帝国的！不准你们欺负他！”说话的是一只通体金色的猫，眼睛是冰蓝色，是很漂亮的猫。

莱因哈特，莱喵是帝国小区后来的猫，但是在短短一段时间里就确立了绝对地位，有三个原因，第一个原因是莱喵的确很厉害，打架没有输过，第二个原因是莱喵有一位很漂亮的姐姐，为了让漂亮姐姐多看自己几眼，小区里的猫都在莱喵面前表现了很乖的样子，第三个原因就是莱喵身边那只有着火焰红色的猫的缘故了。

别看吉尔菲艾斯喵，安静的一动不动的样子，打起架来可不要命了。帝国小区的猫们依旧记得被一金一红两只猫爪子下掉毛的恐惧，及被金色莱喵一爪拍到猫蛋蛋的屈辱。但是打完架还道歉的吉喵到底想怎么样？气死了，哼。

在同盟猫和帝国猫对峙的时候，角落里两只猫在咬耳朵。

“他是谁？”罗喵悄悄问奥喵。

“……小区里的，老大。”奥喵想了想，这么回答道。

“他最大吗？”罗喵望着比他要大一些的莱喵说。

“……就年龄来说，不是。比你大上一两岁吧。”奥喵解释道。

“看起来好威武哦，我也想变成老大！”罗喵兴奋地在地上翻滚，“我也要对对面那只看起来就很讨厌的灰猫说，奥贝斯坦，我虽然不喜欢你，但是我也不许别人欺负你！”

奥喵的眼皮跳了跳，及时按住了罗喵的身体，并捂住了罗喵的嘴：“等你打得过他再说吧，反正就这几年看来是不可能的了。”

“你不行，不代表我不行，我以后可是一只最棒最厉害的黑猫！”罗喵趁奥喵关注战况，把他给推开，跑到了莱喵面前。

“小奶猫，你来干嘛？”站在油漆桶上的莱喵低了低眼睛，“大人的事你不要管，小孩子重要的是健康成长。”

被只大了自己两岁左右的莱喵给轻视了的罗喵试着也跳上窄小的油漆桶，被莱喵一巴掌呼了下去。

“奥贝斯坦，你管管你捡的猫，我都说了让你不要随便捡东西了！”莱喵对着喵群中一只不起眼的猫喊道。

奥喵很想解释这回真不是他捡的猫，但还是任劳任怨把出来捣乱的罗喵给又一次叼了回去。

“小朋友真可爱。”对面的先喵这么说的时候，眼神却不是这样，他似乎很在意罗喵的眼睛，“眼睛也很好看，好想挖出来……奥贝斯坦我拿吃的跟你换吧，你把那只小奶猫给我。”

“要捡你自己去路上捡，我们这边不支持猫口贩卖！”莱喵及时地说。

“自己捡就自己捡，要捡一只更加乖的才可以！”先喵舔了舔爪子，很不屑地说。先喵这么说的时候并没有想到他也从路边捡到了一只猫和另一只猫，就那么改变了他的猫生。

“真是不良变态！根据《未成年猫保护法》怎么还没把他抓起来！”波喵似乎很瞧不起先喵这种行径，他对着罗喵说，“如果不跟我抢女孩子的话，要不要来我们同盟啊小奶猫！我们有好吃的小鱼干哦！”

“……这种公然诱惑未成年猫的行为，你们同盟就没有猫管管吗？”三番两次被挑衅，莱喵气呼呼地说。

“不好意思，我们是民主投票制。”先喵摊了摊爪子，直视莱喵冰蓝色的眼睛。

同盟猫和帝国猫第三百七十五次在边境的争吵由一阵鱼香味来终结。

“等久了吧。”同盟猫和帝国猫尽管有种种分歧，但是他们共同认为的最美丽的人类小姐姐打开饭店的侧门，端出两大盘煮好的鱼，“今天的份，你们要安全度过冬天哦。”

“走开啦，你们同盟的盆在那边！”

“什么啦，这不是我们同盟的盆吗？”

“你踩到我的脚了毕典菲尔特！你是不是傻！”

“哟，这不是小奶猫吗奥贝斯坦不管你了呀！”

“你怎么吃那么多！你是要怀孕了吗波布兰！”

“莱因哈特大人你在哪里？我找不到你了！”

“我是给今天不能出门的亚典波罗带的啊！怎么会有我这么友好乐于助猫的猫！”

“要是猫也有退休金就好了……呜！”

人类小姐姐看着一下子就被大家瓜分完毕的两盘鱼，托着腮自言自语道：“今天大家也这么友好呀。”

半分钟后，在奥喵无暇照看罗喵时，罗喵被挤到了边角，由此结识了毕生的挚友。

“你抢不到是吗？分你一半吧！”米达麦亚是一只猫缘很好的猫，是米大麦色，毛暖融融的。罗喵蹭在上面表示很舒服。

“谢谢。”罗喵不打算矜持了，他吃着米喵抢来的鱼片。

“我叫米达麦亚。”米喵把剩下的鱼片分成两半。

“我叫罗严塔尔。”罗喵在吃东西的间隙里回答米喵的话，瞥了瞥看着他吃的米喵，“你不吃吗？”

本来还很爽朗的米喵似乎害羞了起来：“带回去和……和艾芳……一起吃的。”

罗喵点点头，他不认识艾芳，可能是米喵的朋友吧。

又是半分钟后，米喵纠结了很久才问出来：“你是怎么跟奥贝斯坦混在一起的！是他强迫你的吗？”

“第一眼见到他，就跟着他来了。”罗喵意犹未尽地舔了舔鱼骨头，奇怪地问，“他怎么了？”

“你要么以后跟着我吧，不要跟他了啦！你看看他根本都不管你！”米喵并没有其他不好的意思，“以后我都分你一半！”

罗喵没有回答，他回想了下，的确，奥贝斯坦就没有给他吃的东西过，但他还是没有答应米喵好心的建议。

吃完之后，莱喵身边跟着吉喵，后面是一群帝国喵，先喵和一众同盟猫也往相反的方向走了。米喵再次问了罗喵要不要跟他走，罗喵拒绝了。于是各回各家的猫只剩下了罗喵和奥喵。

奥喵没看罗喵，绕着罗喵所在的地方走了。眼看着奥喵要扔下他，罗喵喵了一声。 

“你还在啊？”奥喵有些奇怪,“你不是跟米达麦亚走了吗？”

“……你没看到我吗？”罗喵生气地追上奥喵，“虽然他这么说，但是他要跟艾芳分享食物……我就没跟过去。”

“我说了我看不到。”奥喵停下来，回头望着罗喵的方向。

沉默了半天之后，奥喵以为罗喵真的走了时罗喵忽然说：“原来你是三花的！”罗喵仔细辨认了很久，那些白不只是雪，那些灰也不只是污泥，是奥喵本来的颜色。

“哦，不知道，没人跟我说。”奥喵不在意这些。

“你是母猫吧，”罗喵凑近闻了闻，肯定地说，“他们说三花的公猫很罕见。”

“……”奥喵对现在还分不清性别的罗喵不知道该说什么好，但要他辩解他是公猫真是太尴尬了。

“不过，米达麦亚还有其他人说你用的是‘他’，你一定是公猫……你是一只罕见的猫呢！”罗喵看着有着浅蓝色眼睛的奥喵说，“你真的看不到吗？”

“刚出生就看不见的猫的确罕见。”奥喵似乎感知到了罗喵的视线，他将头转到了其他地方。

“打滚吧，在雪地里打滚就会变得干净哦！”奥喵身上忽然被什么压上了，罗喵借着体重和冲力把他推了个踉跄。

奥喵没有躲，让罗喵把雪挖到他的身上。

那只被抛弃的小家猫的味道，很温暖。

01-END

TBC


End file.
